Sorries
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. This is set within the episode "Girlfriendklok." Toki feels bad for beating up Nathan, so he goes to appologize to him, but will Nathan forgive him? Please read and review. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_I wasn't sure if I'd ever think of any other Metalocalypse things to write about... I hope you guys all like this one. I plan on writing at least one more chapter... Oh, and of course, this is NOT slash. I am not comfortable writing about sex of any kind. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Toki, Nathan, or any other Metalocalypse characters or creations that may come up in future chapters... But you already know that, don't you... seeker._**

**_Summary: This is set within the episode "Girlfriendklok." Toki feels bad for beating up Nathan, so he goes to apologize to him, but will Nathan forgive him?? _**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki quietly tip-toed down the long dark hallway of Mordhaus, very late at night, or what would technically be called early morning. He was on his way to Nathan's room. Earlier the band had beaten Nathan up a little. Skwisgaar, Pickles, Murderface, and Toki had all been in on it. They were upset that Nathan's new girlfriend was going to prevent them from attending the pornography awards. It was Pickles' idea to beat Nathan up until he agreed to stop seeing her. They were all frustrated, and therefore all agreed without hesitating to threaten Nathan and knock him around a little until a solution was reached.

They had tied him to a chair. They each said what they wanted to say to him, and they each beat him up in their own way. At the time, Toki was very angry, and he felt compelled to do whatever it took to get rid of Nathan's girlfriend. He wanted to go to the pornography awards, just like the rest of the guys. Of course his reasons were far less perverted than the other guys'. He, of course, merely wanted to "makes out with thems beautiful goils." Nevertheless, he knew he wanted to go, and he knew that they needed to do something to get Nathan to get rid of the horrible demon that was ruining their opportunity to attend such a sleezy event that they all so desperately wanted to attend.

Toki, who often carried a taser gunwith him, for "just in case" reasons, had tased Nathan, a little more than was necessary, but he was so angry, and he hadn't really thought about what he was doing. He even aimed a crossbow directly at Nathan's crotch... and he had every intention to release the arrow, but Nathan gave in. When Toki got extremely angry, sometimes he didn't even think about what he was doing. He sometimes scared himself afterwards, thinking of something very brutal he had done. At the time it seemed like the only solution, but he felt kind of sorry for tasing Nathan so much, and also for threatening to impale his crotch with a crossbow arrow. And he felt even more guilty because he knew that he had actually planned to release the arrow. He was not merely using scare tactics. He was really going to do it, which is why felt very wretched after the band mates had all gone back to sleep after their "talk" with Nathan.

The other band mates had never threatened him to such a degree, and he felt he had been a bit out of line when he treatened Nathan, and tased him. This is why he was now headed to Nathan's room, to appoligize. Surely Nathan would understand. Toki had a habit of going a bit berzerk sometimes without warning.

* * *

Toki reached Nathan's room and stood outside the door for a moment. Would Nathan be angry with him still? Maybe he should just go back to his room, and talk to Nathan in the morning?? No. He needed to talk to him now. If he waited until morning, the rest of the band would be there, and they would surely make fun of him for apologizing. He didn't want them to hear his apology. They probably respected him more for how he had handled the situation.

Toki sighed and knocked lightly on Nathan's bedroom door.

"What?" he heard Nathan's voice growl from inside the room.

"Um," Toki hesitated, "Can I comes in dere?"

Toki listened for Nathan's reply, but he didn't hear anything. Was Nathan really that angry with him? Toki leaned his ear against the door to listen. Perhaps he just hadn't heard Nathan's reply through the thick door.

"Nathan?" Toki said louder, "Yous still in dere? Can I comes in?"

Nathan still didn't say anything. Toki stood silently for a moment. Then he slowly turned the door knob of Nathan's door and pushed the door very slowly open, "Nathan?" Toki asked, noticing that the room was completely dark. Still Nathan didn't answer.

Toki knew that Nathan was in the room. He had answered Toki's initial knock, "I knows you's are in here," Toki said, reaching for the light switch near the door, "I just comes here 'cause I wanted to-" he was cut off when he felt a large hand grip his arm which he had been using to reach the light switch. Before he could flip the switch, he was pulled into the room and roughly slammed up against the wall.

Toki gasped, and closed his eyes, even though there was nothing he could see in the dark room. His eyes closed out of reflex, as when someone grabs you and slams you against a wall, it is likely that you might squeeze your eyes shut out of fear of what might happen to you.

Toki kept his eyes shut and waited for Nathan to kill him, as he assumed that was what was about to take place. After a few seconds of frightening silence Toki opened his eyes, still seeing nothing but darkness.

"Nathan," he whispered, "Is you goings to kills me?"

He heard Nathan sigh, and felt one of his arms released as Nathan flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room. Toki squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked at Nathan, whose angry green eyes glared at him.

"I was just commings in here to tells you-" Toki began, but Nathan interrupted him.

"Listen Toki," he said, holding tightly on to each of Toki's upper arms, "I already told you I'd break up with her, okay? Just leave me alone."

"You's goings to leave bruises on my arms," Toki said, looking down at his right arm, which had Nathan's large hand wrapped around it. He looked back up at Nathan's face and tried again to explain why he was here, "I was goings to say dat I'm sorries," he said, quite sincerely. Apparently, however, Nathan didn't think that he was sincere in his apology.

Toki felt Nathan grip his arms tighter, "Toki, why don't you just leave, okay? I'm breaking up with her. You don't have to worry about it. So just leave."

Toki's expression showed that he was quite saddened, "I really does wants a apologizes. I sometimes gets a little carrieds aways. I gots all mad, and I goes a little bits too fars. I promise I won'ts really shoots you with a crossbows. And I will tries not to tasers you with de tasers agains," Toki frantically looked up into Nathan's still angry eyes. Why didn't Nathan believe him? And was he going to break Toki's arms, because it sure felt like that was what he was planning, "I's really sorries! Don't be mads at me... and don't kills me!"

Nathan frowned down at Toki and loosened his grip, "I'm not, uh, going to kill you, okay? Will you just go?"

Toki frowned and looked down at his feet, "Okays," he agreed, glad that Nathan was not going to snap his arms in half. He walked out into the hallway. He turned back toward Nathan's room and opened his mouth, ready to try one last time to get back on Nathan's good side. Before he could speak, however, Nathan slammed the door shut.

Toki sighed and frowned even more, if that was at all possible. He looked at Nathan's door for a moment and then shook his head, as though he was disappointed. He was more disappointed in himself than in Nathan though. Would Nathan hate him forever? He certainly hoped not. He began to walk down the hallway back to his own room. He would have to try to talk to Nathan in the morning. Hopefully he would forgive him.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Will Nathan forgive Toki?? We'll just have to wait and see, hm??_**

**_P.S. reviews make me update faster... Just so you know... If no one reviews, I assume no one really liked it that much, so I'm in no hurry to update... I hope you like it so far though, and if you review, I'll know what you think of it. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_First off, thank you to purpleleemer, dethklok X 4, and Northern Gladiator, for your reviews. I am so glad you like my story so far. :)_**

**_Hopefully this is brutal enough, though I wouldn't say it is really very brutal... I hope you like it anyway. _**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki laid in his bed, trying to sleep. For hours he tried to sleep, and he felt like he may have drifted off a few times, for just a few minutes each time, but he knew he hadn't gotten much sleep at all by morning. Ordinarily he would sleep in until noon or well into the afternoon like the rest of the band, but he could not fall asleep and stay asleep, so as soon as he felt it was acceptable to get up from bed, around 7:30 am, he walked into the main room.

The television sets hanging from the ceilings and walls were all still turned on, as the band was never worried about electricity bills. Toki decided that he would watch something on the television, if he could find something worth watching that is. First he decided that he should probably be under the influence of some sort of drug, to make him a bit less depressed. He hated it when one of his band mates was angry with him. He knew that they all had a way about joking around, acting like they hated each other, but he couldn't stand when one of his four best friends was actually as pissed at him as Nathan had seemed to be. He walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of alcohol from the refrigerator, and brought it back with him into the main room.

Toki picked up a remote control and flipped through the channels. It was 7:30am, on a Saturday morning. Nothing "brutal" was on. Therefore, Toki decided to settle on watching a children's cartoon. Watching cartoons while drunk always was a miracle cure to get Toki to feel better when he was feeling down.

Toki rather rapidly consumed the bottle of alcohol which he had previously snatched from the kitchen. Within a short time he was completely drunk, and laughing very hysterically at the cartoon that he was watching. Before long he was starting to feel the effects of staying up all night. He sighed and laid down on the couch. He was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Toki groggily opened his eyes. He didn't have a hangover of course, as he was quite used to getting drunk, and he hadn't gotten hangovers from drinking in years. He did, however, get drunk easily, and he would often get very unfocused, dizzy, and experience any other negative effects that alcohol generally has on people. Therefore, even after sleeping for a few hours, Toki still felt the effects of the alcohol.

As he stood from the couch, he swayed a little, and looked around the room. His eyes wouldn't really focus on anything, but he was quite sure he saw Nathan sitting on a chair across the room.

Toki squinted and tried to focus on Nathan, sitting on the chair, "Nathan?" he finally asked, stumbling over to the chair where Nathan sat. Before he made it to the chair, he tripped over something, possibly his own feet. He fell onto his hands and knees and giggled slightly.

He crawled over the floor to the chair, using the arm of the chair to pull himself up. "What's you doins, Nathan?" Toki asked, standing next to the chair.

"Nothing," Nathan replied in a tone that indicated that he didn't want to talk to Toki.

"How longs you been heres?" Toki asked, looking up at the television, seeing that the cartoons were still tuned in, "you's watching de cartoons?"

"No," Nathan responded.

Toki sighed, "You wants a vodkas?" he asked.

"I already have some," Nathan said, holding a bottle up so Toki could see it.

Toki smiled, "do you hates me stills?" he asked.

"I never hated you, Toki," Nathan said, "I mean, yeah, we all hate each other sometimes, but I don't hate you any more than usual."

"I reallys am sorries I tased yous with a tasers guns," Toki said, looking down at Nathan who was still sitting, "I gets a littles crazies sometimes. I don'ts means to."

"Yeah, I know," Nathan said, "Come on, Toki; you know I'm not mad at you. I know you; I know the other guys. You were doing me a favour. I was being crazy, you know, with my uh, girlfriend. I still need to break up with her, you know."

"Yeah, den we cans go to de pornographies awards," Toki said, grinning, "makes outs with dem beautiful goils. It's goings to be so funs!" Toki stumbled backwards slightly as he lost his balance. He regained his balance and laughed, "I's so glads you's not mads at me."

"Maybe you should sit down," Nathan suggested. He paused for a moment as Toki stumbled over to a nearby chair and sat down, "Toki, I don't know how I'm going to break up with her. I have never met someone like her. She is evil. Seriously... What if she won't let me break up with her? I mean really... what if she won't let me? What do I do?"

Toki looked over at Nathan and blinked his eyes. He squinted, trying to focus, "Just tells her you don't likes her. She'll understands. I's sure she doesn't likes you eithers. She wouldn'ts be so means if she didn't hates you."

"But that's just how women are, Toki. Of course she hates me. But if I try to break up with her, she's going to be pissed. Women always hate their boyfriends... but we aren't allowed to hate them," Nathan told Toki, who was swaying slightly from the alcohol, which he was drinking more of as they talked, "I'll try to break up with her today. I just don't know what I'm going to say to her. I don't know what I can say that won't completely piss her off."

"Dat's whys I don'ts gets a girlfriends," Toki said, "you gots a be smarts, Nathan," he said, laughing, "once you gives a womens permissions to calls you _hers_, you's screwed... ha ha ha."

"God. I know," Nathan agreed, "As soon as I break up with her, assuming she'll, you know, uh, let me... I'll never make that mistake again."

Toki yawned and laid down sideways on the chair that he had been sitting on, with his legs dangling over one side of the chair, and his hair draped over the other arm of the chair. He let out a long sigh, "I don'ts know, Nathan. I never hads to breaks up with a girls whos was dat means."

Nathan nodded, "Me neither."

* * *

Nathan looked over at Toki. Toki was so carefree most of the time, yet when he was stressed out, it was at an amazingly high level. He was generally so calm and upbeat, but when he was stressed, he was _extremely _stressed... so stressed that he would do very irrational things. He had become catatonic and couldn't bring himself to speak when his parents had visited; he had gone completely psycho when he didn't want too much attention from children. Sometimes Nathan wished he could be more positive and cheerful, like Toki, but he didn't think it would be worth it to be so happy only to have such horrific nervous break downs, or whatever you would call the crazy things Toki experienced every so often. He supposed that Toki stayed cheerful to keep himself from always being stressed out, and sometimes it was just too difficult to upkeep such a sunny disposition.

Nathan shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. He had been staring blankly ahead, and he hoped that Toki hadn't noticed that he was staring in his general direction. He tried to see if Toki was looking at him, but he couldn't see Toki's face due to the position Toki was laying in.

"Toki?" Nathan asked, but Toki didn't answer. He paused for a moment, "You, uh... awake, Toki?"

Toki still didn't answer, so Nathan stood up and walked over to Toki's chair. Toki was indeed asleep, holding a half-empty bottle of vodka, which was dangerously close to spilling. Nathan took the bottle and set it down on a nearby table. He looked down at Toki. He looked so peaceful.

The truth was that Nathan had been quite angry with Toki the previous night when he had come to his room to apologize. He was almost furious. When he had held Toki by the arms, up against the wall, he thought about punching him. At the time he felt Toki deserved it. Now, the next morning, he was so glad that he hadn't hit Toki. Toki hadn't meant to be mean to Nathan, like the other guys had. He had even bothered to come and apologize to him at 3 or 4 in the morning. Nathan smiled as he thought about Toki's intentions. He was such a strange person. He was so cheerful and kind, but at times he would be very miserable and cruel. There was no in-between with Toki.

Nathan realized that he was exhausted. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend later, but he still had a few hours during which he could catch up a little on sleep. Just before he turned to go back to his room he looked back at Toki. He could wake Toki up have him go sleep in his own bed rather than the chair, but Toki looked very relaxed and comfortable in the chair.

Nathan decided to just leave Toki laying on the chair. He noticed that Toki shivered slightly. Nathan didn't feel cold, but he assumed that Toki wasn't shivering for no reason. He took a blanket off the couch and covered Toki with it.

He made his way to his room. He hoped that his girlfriend would let him break up with her... He would just have to catch up on his sleep, and deal with it when the time came. There was no use stressing over it now.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I think I'm done with this story... There is really nothing else to say. I'm sorry that it was a little bit girly, and I didn't mean to offend any of my female readers with those comments about women... but that is the way the Dethklok boys feel about women... I'm a girl too, so don't think I'm being a jerk. :) Just keeping them in character the best I can. (with the occasional girly moments...) Again... sorry about that. I couldn't resist... I love relationships where people act indifferent towards each other or act like they don't even like each other, but then they occasionally show that they really do care... I'm so not brutal in that regard..._**

**_So anyway, I hope this wasn't too girly, like I said, but at any rate, I think we can all agree that it is much better than my last Metalocalypse story about Toki getting the mail... It's scary, the stupid ideas I come up with sometimes... How could I have thought that would make a good story??_**

**_Hmmm... Well, I'll see if I can't think up something else to write about... Metalocalypse is definately my favourite fanfiction topic to write about. I hope I can think of another story to write soon... If you guys can think of anything, feel free to let me know... You can probably tell what sorts of things I like to write about... Friendship things, with probably a little bit of violence just to keep it exciting, and always with Toki as the main character, or one of the main characters. :) Feel free to let me know any ideas, and if I think I'd like to write about them, I might do so. Have a great day._**

**_Oh... and Review too, if you don't mind. I love reviews. :) Now, you can have that Great Day I was talking about before. :)_**


End file.
